


何处（8）

by wulongcha921



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921
Kudos: 14





	何处（8）

没人注意到小顺子走出去，正如没人注意到小顺子前面的人举着枪，枪口正冲着门里。

江淮远满意地看到他走过来，点点头，收起枪，利落的动作一气呵成。

小顺子被他按进车后座，警局的人还没走远，他高调的汽车不方便开出去，只能暂且藏在林立的树木后面。

小顺子放在腿上的手握成了一个小小的拳头，他的手比一般成年男人要小，团成一起时显得尤为可怜。

"你在发抖，是怕我，还是怕他们？"

江淮远看向外面，此时何世明的别馆里一片骚乱，敞开的大门后面，仆人们搅打在一起，他们在恐惧后开始起操心自己日后的去处，正互相争抢着，想要带走屋里可能值钱的东西。

门口的迎客松被踢倒了，可惜底下的青花瓷盆也跟着摔成五马分尸的样子。

年迈的老管家被推搡着摔在地上的血泊里，灰布的棉袄上染了一大片深红的污血。

这些青色的，红色的，灰色的，黑色的，在小顺子眼里零零散散的连成一片。

"这就是穷人的样子啊。"江淮远挑挑眉，似乎很欣赏这场闹剧。

"我不想过这种日子，有错吗？"

小顺子没有给他答案。

江淮远把他发抖的拳头包在手心，放在嘴边亲了亲，"我知道我把你吓坏了，不用怕，我们很快就离开这里。"

司机示意他警局的人走了，江淮远冲他点头，车子发动，那幢别馆在小顺子的视线里逐渐变小，他抖的厉害，江淮远于是把他的手攥的更紧。

江淮远的声音飘进他耳朵，很轻，像一把锋利的刀刺在他心上，抽出时不带血，看不见伤口，只有痛感留在那。

他说，"如果不是你想着逃开我，那所有人都不会变成这样。"

江淮远没回玫瑰园，他带着小顺子来到一间西洋式装潢的酒店。

门一关上他就急不可耐的去解小顺子的纽襻，小顺子没躲，他的身体很冷，像被人从冰水里打捞出来的，人也像一块冰似的僵硬在那，没有温度。

江淮远怕他把自己冻死，把人抱到浴室，泡进了注满水的浴缸，大概是水温太高，蒸的小顺子眼眶发热，他一低头，掉出几滴透明晶莹的泪。

浴缸半人高，江淮远怕他冷，掬起一捧热水，浇在他裸露的肩头，他的语气也好像被这热水浸软了，“嵩儿，我没有你不行。"

"你以为我喜欢杀人？以为我去上海这五年很好过？"

"我每晚睡不着，每晚都在想你，想你是不是跟了别人，是不是正和别人睡在一起。"

江淮远俯身吻了吻他颤抖的脊背，自顾自的说，不在乎他听不听，更不在乎他的回答。

"回来看你把自己涂成那副丑样，我真高兴。"

"你其实一直在等我不是吗？"

"不然你这么有本事，只离了我一天就勾搭上了何家的三少爷，你想和谁好不行？"

"你还爱我，你只爱我一个。"

江淮远这句话说的笃定，尾音却带了哭腔，小顺子在镜子的倒影里看到，江淮远居然也在哭。

他血淋淋的深情没人能承受，他只能感动他自己，小顺子说，你疯了。

江淮远笑了，我疯都是为了你，你的漂亮天生就会害人，你害了我，难道还要去害别人？

"我们才是绝配。"

江淮远踏进浴缸，他只脱了外衣，他的身体把缸里的水挤出大半，毛绒衫浸了水沉的很，像有只手把他往水里拖。

小顺子打了个冷战，江淮远伸手拧开他头顶的淋浴喷头。

冒着蒸汽的热水淅淅沥沥落在两人身上，江淮远把他抱在怀里，掌下的皮肤包着一层水，湿淋淋，光滑又白皙，玉一样完好，没有伤疤，也没有其他痕迹。

小顺子阻止不了，江淮远就像疯了一样，他在吻他，从上到下，乱无章法的，誓要吻遍他身上的每寸皮肤才甘心。

小顺子刚经历了一场死亡，对面前这个可怕的男人也百感交集，他没办法分神应对他野蛮的兽欲，自己那东西被握在他手里，半天也没有抬头的迹象。

江淮远并不肯放弃，他甚至屈身跪在了小顺子双腿间，他张着口，就着温水把他那东西都包进了嘴里。

小顺子的心一悸，好悬坐不稳，手臂紧忙攀附到了浴缸边沿。

江淮远的双颊有节奏的鼓胀又收缩，那东西被他含的极深，甚至抵在他喉头，小顺子知道那滋味并不好受，可江淮远犹嫌不足，像要把他那东西整个吞进肚子里。

他的舌头不断挑弄着前端，手下也不停的玩弄着他的囊袋，嘴里的温水也一股一股涌进去，水是最无孔不入的东西，小顺子身下的每处仿佛都被揉碎了，被它温暖渗透。

小顺子去推他的头，他知道自己硬了，在这个男人嘴里，他恨他，厌恶他，却又被他撩起情欲，这让他不耻，恨自己比恨他更有余。

江淮远抬头看他，五年来魂牵梦萦的人，正像他在无数个梦境里幻想的一样，小顺子坨红着双颊眼神迷离，甚至连睫毛加快抖动的频率都成了他的催情剂，他更加卖力的吞吐起他的东西。

小顺子压抑着的呻吟和淋在他头上的水声缠绵在一起，每个字都带着湿漉漉的水汽。

"江淮远······啊啊······哈······"

江淮远收紧双腮，小顺子觉得自己会被绞死在里面，眼前白光一闪，身下便不由自主的喷射了。

江淮远在他面前一口一口把那东西咽下去，又用残留着他东西的嘴唇吻自己。

原来自己的味道也会令自己作呕。小顺子皱着眉，看着江淮远像在求他相信一样重复着叨念，"嵩儿，我爱你，我爱你。"

小顺子后躺着，背贴在白瓷的浴缸壁，肩膀以上没有着力点，脑袋向后垂，细长的脖子仰着，喉结凸起。

江淮远揽着他的脖颈，按着他的后脑逼着他看着手指侵入他的身体。

小顺子细长的腿被他的大腿压在下面，浴缸空间狭小，他动弹不得。

江淮远的一根食指借着温水轻松探进里面，小顺子的臀部因为入侵不安分的挪动着，穴口被他压在身下，江淮远只好把他整个人托起来。

小顺子与他面对着，跨坐在他身上，膝盖弯曲着跪在他身侧，江淮远沿着他细长的腿向上抚摸，一手扣住他的细腰，另一只手肆无忌惮的抠弄着他的穴口。

浴缸太滑，小顺子跪不住，微一踉跄就整个人贴在江淮远身上。

江淮远一偏头，咬上他胸口近在咫尺的一粒红珠。

小顺子抖的更厉害，身下的穴口也跟着缩紧了。

江淮远像婴儿一样吸吮着他的乳头，他胸前又麻又痒，简直百爪挠心。

小顺子顾不得许多，抱着他的脖颈痛苦的哀求道，“……求你……不行……别……”

江淮远强硬的挤进三根手指，指尖温热，他收回了折磨他的舌头。

水汽里蔓延出淡淡的血腥味。

江淮远看着他身下飘出一丝的血水，惊讶道：“他没有进去？”

小顺子红着眼角点头。

江淮远一笑，“你乖，我自然不会让你痛。”

他那东西已经翘的老高，正戳在小顺子大腿内侧的软肉上，它硬挺又灼热，小顺子忽视不了却又不敢低头去看。

江淮远等不急，在小顺子的穴口粗暴的摩擦着，“我知道那毛孩子去了哪儿，南京是不是？”

小顺子一凛，按住他的肩膀摇摇头，“我求你别再杀人了……”

江淮远揉了揉他的脸蛋，人命并没有他要做的事重要，“你别哭，我会想射的。”

他高高在上的命令，“把那里撑开，放进去，以前你也做过的。”

从前与江淮远相爱时，小顺子满心满意只想让对方开心，欢好时自然也什么都由着他，就算再羞耻再不愿，他也每次都让江淮远尽了兴。

情人间的鱼水之欢，再怎么放荡都算不得下作，只是他们现在这样算什么？

难道他要像个称职的妓女一样，使出浑身解数来讨他的好吗？

小顺子闭上眼又是一片血红。

江淮远说得对，他只会害人。

无论是翠喜，小翠，还是小利子，他从没真正的帮过谁，以前他也不过是黑三儿的帮凶，或许对于那些妓女来说，自己并不比他仁慈到哪去。

他早该知道的，他由始至终都只是个窝囊无能的小人物。

他顾不上自己，也帮不了别人。

甚至还连累了何世明一条无辜的人命。

江淮远说得对极了，杀人狂和害人精，他们才是天生的绝配。

小顺子的心一沉，把着江淮远那物事坐下去，突然的撕裂与贯穿，让他差点喘不上气。

江淮远却是身在极乐天堂，那里面紧致温热，他舒服到了顶点，等不得小顺子缓过神，便扶着他的腰胯疯狂顶入。

小顺子像乘着一艘颠簸的船，他攀着江淮远的背呻吟，极力的要让这位“客人”满意，就像他从前在宝和下处听着窑姐们的叫床一样，他也不知羞耻的，尖锐起嗓子叫嚷。

江淮远抓揉着他的臀肉，亲吻着他胸口，“舒服吗？”

“啊……舒服，舒服……”

江淮远一怔，几乎怀疑自己听错了，身下戳中一块软肉，小顺子的腰便在他手下乱摆起来。

江淮远知道那是他的弱点，他稍用力一顶就勾的他一阵颤动，连脚趾都蜷缩在了一起，“你说什么？”

小顺子按住他的手，摆着腰上下挺动着，“……好舒服，你顶的我里面好舒服……”

江淮远声音喑哑，“嵩儿喜欢让我操对不对。”

“你只给我一个人操对不对。”

小顺子嗯嗯啊啊的叫着胡乱点头。

江淮远喘着粗气，身下几乎把持不住，“那你爱我吗？你爱我吗？”

浴缸的水被两人狂乱的动作荡出去，海浪一样一波一波地拍打在地面上，小顺子那艘可怜的小船被浪花拍的粉碎

他望着头顶的水晶灯，明明是白色的灯光，却刺目的让他眼前一片漆黑。

水砸在地上会不会疼？

他不知道，但自己好像不会疼了。

小顺子无力的伏在江淮远的背上，看着镜子里赤裸的自己，他的脸上写满欲望。

仅有的自尊和残存的爱意，全都像水花一样散落满地。

小顺子说，“我爱你……”

江淮远乐疯了，只这一句，就让他握着他的腰射了出来。

高潮时两人紧贴着浑身滚烫，只有他颈间被小顺子留了一串冰冷湿润的眼泪。

清早江淮远才把小顺子送回玫瑰园，两人翻云覆雨了一夜，他却不显疲态，他这一路上都在笑，笑的难得单纯，好像个吃饱了糖果的小孩。

临别在车里，他又把小顺子搂在怀里吻了又吻。

江淮远亲着他的脖颈，刚落下的红印在靠在他昨夜留下的红印旁边，小顺子身上留有更多，像一朵一朵的梅花开在雪景里，这是他最满意的作品。

“我快当上海关的总长了，到时候全天津就要听我的，我不会再叫你受苦，往后都是我们的好日子。”

小顺子浑身欲裂，疼痛让他的脸色苍白，连那双漂亮的眼睛都变得无神起来。

江淮远说，“今天是我最最快乐的日子。”

小顺子看他可怜，挤出一个笑，江淮远说他还有事要办，让他自己先进去。

江淮远恋恋不舍的放开他的手，车子开远，小顺子打开了大门。

翠喜和小翠看到他愣了一会儿，脸上露出不可置信的表情，接着一同奔了上来。

小顺子的腰还在酸痛，只能咬着牙任她们抱住，两个女人窝在他怀里哭，小顺子强撑起笑容安慰道：“没事，我把小利子送到南京去了，为着这事才废了这些天的功夫。”

小翠“咦”了一声，“为什么要送走啊？小利子虽然年纪小，做不了工在家做做杂事也好，我已经跟淮远说过了，他都答应我的。”

原来江淮远早就知道小利子的存在。

小顺子摇摇头，论算计人的心思，十个他比不上江淮远，事已至此，他也没办法去纠结江淮远在这事儿上给他下的绊子。

他只好无奈道，“是我擅作主张，低估大爷的气量了。”

旁边知情的翠喜帮着他打圆场，“南京不比咱们这强多了！他也到年纪该上外面多闯荡闯荡，南京遍地都是达官贵人，小利子说不定以后也能做个买卖人，当个官什么的！”

小翠不知道南京在哪儿，只是听她这么说好像是个好去处，便也跟着高兴的笑起来。

翠喜突然一拍手，“哎呀！对了对了！那封南京的信是不是小利子寄回来的？”

小顺子问，“什么信？”

翠喜在柜子上翻弄一阵，回身扬着一个木色的信封，“早上刚送来的，我和小翠都不认字，信差说是南京邮来的，我们本来以为是江……是大爷的呢！”

小顺子认识几个字，也教过小利子一些简单的字，他看那信封上歪歪扭扭的写着，“胡桃巷第六间白色洋房（收）”

不会有人给江淮远寄这种地址含糊的信，那幼稚的字体分明是小利子的，小顺子迫不及待的拆开，激动的手都抖了。

白纸上只有简单的一句话。

小顺子：

我很平安，等我回来。

小顺子知道他是不肯再叫自己“小爹爹”了，但是只要他平安就好。

想到小利子安稳，他心里总算有所慰藉。

小顺子看了看一边给他张罗饭食的翠喜和小翠。

也许他余生注定要和江淮远纠缠不休。

他不再有反抗的念头，他没能力，也不打算再牵连下一个何世明，他唯一的心愿就是剩下的这三个人能够平安喜乐，剩下的所有，再难再痛苦都算他在弥补自己的罪过。

小顺子往门外面倒了一杯酒，遥遥的望着天边，盼何世明的冤魂能放过江淮远，因为他还要负担小翠和翠喜下半辈子的无忧生活。

如果要报应，就让他全报应在自己一个人身上好了。

小顺子这么想，心里反而轻松许多，他从来都不怕死，在这个世道里，活着是比死艰难百倍的事，他以前就是过得再苦也从未动过这个念头，如今看来，死亡更不可怕，反而更变成了他不期而遇的惊喜。

小顺子回屋展了信纸准备给小利子写回信。

刚一落笔，墨水就被他的眼泪稀释了，纸上晕开一团黑色。

小顺子偷看了一下小翠，趁着她们不注意，抹了眼泪继续笑着写。

“我们也很好。”

江淮远，给老子死！！！！（咆哮？！）

我的奇怪嗜好：比起全垒，更喜欢写前戏。


End file.
